The inventive concepts described herein relate to a memory controller, and more particularly to a method of controlling a memory device by a memory controller, and a storage device including the memory controller.
Semiconductor memory devices may be classified into volatile memory devices and nonvolatile memory devices. Although volatile semiconductor memory devices have fast read and write speeds, data stored in volatile semiconductor memory devices is lost when power supply is no longer provided. On the other hand, although read and write speeds may be slower in nonvolatile semiconductor memory devices, stored data is retained in nonvolatile semiconductor memory devices even when power supply is no longer provided.
As technology has advanced, electric devices have been designed to have a greater number of various components which typically include semiconductor memory devices. As such, the issue of power control has become of greater importance. Particularly, the occurrence of electrical spikes in devices, created when various components are simultaneously operated, needs to be addressed.